Won't You Save Me
by circuitsIntheSea
Summary: After facing a horrible ordeal over the summer, Quinn needs someone to save her. Contains adult content. R/Q


**Author's Note:** I do not own anything. This story will contain mature themes. Please enjoy.

Quinn Fabray entered the crowded hallway of McKinley High School, her binder clutched tightly against her chest as though it were an invisible shield. She tilted her head towards the ground, avoiding the smiling faces of friends and acquaintances as they greeted each other after a long summer. She didn't speak a word as she walked briskly to her locker. She fiddled with her lock and once she opened it, she pulled her sack lunch from her bag and placed it inside before shutting the door. Once the door was closed she was greeted by two familiar faces leaning up against the row of lockers.

"Hey Q." Greeted an uninterested Santana her pinky interlocked with the tall blonde next to her.

"Hi, Quinn how was your summer?" Brittany's voice was warm and cheery, a smile on her face. Quinn felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of their cheerio uniforms.

"Uneventful, but you would know that if either of you bothered to speak to me." Brittany's smile fell from her face.

"Hey, watch your tone Fabray some of us have lives you know? We also had Sue's cheer camp but that probably slipped your mind seeing that you didn't get an invite." Quinn shot the Latino a glare.

"I see you've made some improvements this summer." Quinn replied looking at the brunette's chest.

"Yeah and what about it? I see that you haven't lost that baby fat."

"San…" Brittany spoke softly.

"Have fun trying to host her up the pyramid Britt, with those sandbags weighing her down it'll be a task."

"Bite me Fabray."

"Santana." The tall blonde tried again.

"Come on B, let's go." She grabbed the dancers hand before turning to face the ex-cheerio. "The MILF here can't get her hormones under control long enough to not be a bitch for five minutes."

Santana pulled Brittany down the hallway but she offered Quinn a sad smile and a tiny wave before allowing herself to be dragged around the corner. Quinn took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, she could already feel a headache forming and first period hadn't even started yet.

The day dragged on and Quinn walked out of sixth period with a skull numbing headache; she walked to her locker to find something to relive the pain. When she shut the door she saw Puck heading in her direction and she fought a groan and the desire to run the other way.

"Hey." He said timidly.

"Hi." She replied weakly. The tension hung in the air between them and he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"So…I know we didn't talk this summer or anything but we're both in Glee and I just want us to be cool."

"We're fine."

"Really? Because I do care about you, like as a friend." She almost smiled at that.

"We're good Puck."

"Awesome," He placed a hand on her shoulder "Because I –

"Don't touch me!" She snarled backing away from him.

"Quinn? What the hell? Calm down, I wasn't trying anything." He raised his hands defensively, "I swear."

Her nostrils flared, her chest rose up and down swiftly and she took in the faces of those around her who were starting to stare.

"Just don't touch me." She turned on her heel and left him standing alone.

She entered the room hesitantly and sighed in relief when found it empty. Glee had yet to begin; she pulled a chair to the side, placing it next to the speaker. She sat down and took a breath. She was tired; her head was throbbing from the lack of sleep that had accumulated over the past few weeks. The luxury of being able to sleep in was gone and she could only wonder how much longer she could keep her façade up. She was snapping at people, pushing them way and sooner or later she was going to crack, perhaps glee wasn't the best place to be right now but she did not want to return home. She rested her head against the large speaker and let her eyes drift shut.

_He moved sideways allowing her a brief opening to the door and as she made a move for it; his arm wrapped around her waist and threw her onto the couch. She opened her mouth to scream but his hand clamped over it. He held her down with one hand while the other struggled with the clasp of his belt. He pulled at the buckle and the belt fell to the floor, he unbuttoned his pants and he reached to his pocket pulling out a wrapper. He shrugged his pants off, his teeth ripped at the packaging. She struggled beneath him, his knee pressing downward on her chest making breathing a difficult task. Her nails clawed at his arms but did little damage as he was still wearing a jacket. Her breathing flared, her chest heaved and her hazel eyes darted around the room wildly, filled with panic and fear. Her teeth nipped at his hand that covered her mouth. _

"_No, no, no." He whispered as he leaned forward, his lips traveling up her long neck, "You can fight but this is going to happen." _

_His teeth bit at her ear and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. _

"_No one can hear you." His hand began traveling blindly up her dress, groping her thigh harshly; he vigorously tore at her panties letting them slide down her legs and letting them fall to the floor. His blue eyes bore into her hazel with desire and she shook below him with fear as sobs racked her body._

"_God, you are beautiful." He told her, his lips kissing at the tears that rolled down her cheek. _

"_P-Please do-on't." Her words were muffled from behind his hand._

"_Hush, you're going to enjoy this." His eyes closed and she felt a searing hot pain and - _

"Quinn?" Her eyes snapped open in fear; she sat straight up taking in her surroundings. She was in the choir room and realized that she dozed off. She fought to control her breathing, to return it to normal and to stop the shake in her hands. The room was empty expect for the small singer who standing in front of her.

"Quinn, are you all right?" Rachel knelt next to her; her brown eyes were filled with warm concern and a hint of curiosity.

"Yeah, yes I'm fine I-I just forgot where I was." She replied, her back going straight against the chair.

"It appeared you were having a nightmare, a rather unpleasant one." Rachel stated softly taking in the blonde's appearance of unkempt hair and the dark circles under eyes.

"_Crap,"_ She thought, _"Did I say something?"_

She watched the brunette's face, trying to read her reaction.

"Are you sure you're all right? You're sweating." Quinn wiped at her forehead.

"I'm fine; I'm think I'm just fighting something off."

"Well to be sure, you should go to the nurse and - ."

Suddenly the door to the choir room opened and Finn, Mike and Puck walked in.

"I'm fine Berry." Quinn shot her a glare and Rachel retreated, she stood up and walked over to Finn and placed a kiss on his lips.

"All right everyone!" Mr. Schue announced with a smile, "Sit down so we can wait for everyone to arrive." Slowly the others began to enter and once everyone was there, Mr. Schue began to talk about the plans for the upcoming year. While he talked, Quinn tuned him out and fought the urge to close her eyes never noticing the pair of brown that was watching her from the other side of the room.

So what do you think? Please review.


End file.
